


Maximum!Tale: The Story

by MaxTheUselessDeku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Original Character-centric, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheUselessDeku/pseuds/MaxTheUselessDeku
Summary: (May change title later)This is my take on the story of my AU, but not in a videogame setting. If you want to see more about this AU, check out my other story on my profile page. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions, critiques, or questions! Enjoy!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)





	Maximum!Tale: The Story

Howdy there! This is a work about the overall story of my AU, Maximum!Tale. I'm still new to writing on this site, so if there are annoying formatting choices or anything of annoyance, please don't hesitate to tell me! CaptainKirbyPunch with his AU story Defence!Tale has inspired me to try it too. You should check out his story! Without further ado, I present to you the story of Maximum!Tale.

* * *

"Big sis! Big sis! Can you bring me back one of the golden flowers?" Max bounced excitedly.

"I'll look for one, ok?" Chara noogied her younger brother. "Tell Mom I went to the fields by the mountain, ok?"

"Yeah! When will you be back?" Max grabbed her hand.

"Probably before Dad comes back from work, but definitely before dinner," Chara squeezed Max's hand. "I love you, Max. I'll see you later"

Max hugged Chara. "I love you too. Please be safe!"

"Don't worry, I'm a big kid... bye, Max," Chara gave him small peck oh his forehead. She went to tell her mom where she was going directly, knowing Max would forget. Chara left the house.

* * *

Chara whistled a ditty as she trekked up the mountain to reach the field of golden flowers. She had made this journey several times, but this time... felt off. As she pondered this, there was a sound.

_Was that... a scream?_

"H-hello? Are you hurt?" Chara strayed off the path, following the voice.

The scream came again, not sounding any louder.

"Where are you? Do you need help?" Chara wandered further in the direction she thought the voice came from.

The scream rang out in a shrill, strained voice. It sounded louder

_I think I'm close..._

Chara came to an alcove in the cliff. The scream came from there all right. It was pitch black inside.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" Chara took out her flashlight. She hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

She turned on the flashlight and the inside of the little cave was illuminated. The scream had stopped. "H-hello? Are you in here..?" She began to walk forward as she felt a root catch her right foot. During her trip, she noticed she was on the edge of a deep pit. She let out a scream. It reverberated down the hole, and she fell into the pit...

* * *

"Mommy... Chara still isn't home!" Max said, lying down in his bed, his mom on the side of the bed.

"It'll be fine, honey... I'm sure she just got delayed," his mom said in reply, gently stroking his head.

Max could hear his dad on the phone, calling different people, asking if they had seen Chara. He hung up.

"Honey... we... need to talk," Max's dad said gravely.

"Ok, let me finish putting Max to bed..." his mom tucked him in and kissed his cheek. "It'll be fine, Max. She'll probably be here in the morning."

Max's parents left the room. He could hear his dad say something in a low voice, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He heard his mom start to cry. Max was 4, but he wasn't dumb. He knew something had happened to Chara. Something bad. Something horrible, horrible enough to make his mom cry. He drifted off to sleep, these thoughts fresh in his mind.

* * *

**_THUMP!_ **

Chara hit the ground. She was lucky. She had landed on a patch of golden flowers, but that didn't prevent any damage other than death. Chara was unconscious, her head bleeding. She let out a loud grunt when she hit the floor.

_"I think it landed over here..."_

Chara had slightly regained consciousness. She could barely discern the words, but she couldn't see because of the blood.

_"M-mom! Come here- quick! Someone's hurt!"_

_"Oh- yes. Show me the way..."_

Chara had fallen out of consciousness again, just before he could hear her savior's name...

* * *

Chara let out a soft grunt as she held her head. It hurt, but not near as much as when she fell. She felt a bandage wrapped around her head. She realized she was sitting on a bed. It was comfy, but she didn't have time to sleep, she needed to see where she was-

Chara froze. She had promised Max to be home last night before dinner with a golden flower. She quickly got up and found herself in a child's room. She reached the door and opened it slowly and braced herself on the hallway wall. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

_Sentient... Goat... People..??_

"Oh, my child! You are awake!" A large goat woman said. She had to be dreaming.

Out of a corner came a very large goat man. "Hello, little one..." DEFINITELY DREAMING.

From behind him a small goat poked his head out. 

"A-are you alright?" he said in a timid, small voice. This... this was the one who saved her!

"I-I'm ok-" She said shakily. She didn't know whether to trust them or run for her life. "I-I need to get home..." She said in a shaky voice. The two large goats looked at each other with sad faces.

"Wh-what's wrong? Aren't I just at the bottom of the mountain? Or am I..." Chara remembered something. Fairytales of monsters who dwelled in the mountain she was currently in. She really had fallen in the mountain. "I'm stuck here..." She said, with dull blank eyes. Those same, emotionless eyes started to tear up. She wouldn't ever see her brother's small, cute face ever again. She wouldn't see her loving parents, her friends, _anyone_ who she had ever cared for again. She started to shake and the tears fell on the floor. Chara suddenly felt the shaking stop.

"It- it'll be fine! Honest! We'll... try to do something... right, Mom, Dad?" The small goat hugged her and looked back at his parents.

Toriel and Asgore couldn't bear to face either of the children, and they looked downward.

After this uncomfortable silence, the big goat spoke up. "Asriel, my boy... I do not know... Tori?"

The lady gave a small glare to the man and sandwiched Chara between her and Asriel. "We shall... try, all right, my child?"

* * *

Max was sleeping still. He was still tired, and he figured that when he woke up Chara would be there with a vase of golden flowers.

_It was just a bad dream... right?_

OOMPH!!

"Ow ow ow..." Max rubbed his head and stood up. "Chara? Can you get me an icepack?"

No response.

"Chara..?" He walked out of his room, not hearing some witty retort about Chara's ability to get the icepack.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He got the attention of his parents by pulling on their pants, "Where's Chara?"

They looked at each other gravely, and Max's mom picked him up. "She's... she's missing. We'll find her though. We're trying to find out where she is, but it'll be fine, honey. You're strong, and Chara wouldn't want to see you crying about her like this. She always comes back..."

His dad remained silent and walked out to the porch.

"I... want Chara back..." he said in between sobs.

"We'll find her..." his mother said.

  
_Max already knew that his mom wasn't sure about Chara's return. She hadn't promised. That meant... he quite possibly had lost his Big Sis..._

* * *

_**Howdy and hello! I'm coming at cha with this new story! It probably won't receive much attention, but I like writing stuff so it doesn't matter to me! Remember, same bat time, same bat channel!** _


End file.
